Zomboni
The Zomboni is a zombie (although in the Suburban Almanac is is described as being more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie) riding an ice resurfacer (referred as a Zamboni) with a red Z on it that leaves an ice trail where nothing can be planted. However, a single Jalapeno is enough to both destroy the Zomboni's Zamboni and also melt the ice trail. He is the thirteenth Zombie to appear in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Zomboni The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: high Special: crushes plants, leaves an ice trail. Often mistaken for a zombie driving an ice machine, the Zomboni is a totally different life-form more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie. ' '*Note: In the DS version the discription does not show the zombie as a space ogre, but instead shows it as a zombie driving an ice machine.* Overview Absorbs 75 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 25, 50, and 65 Normal Damage Shots, with heavy shaking around 70 Normal Damage Shots before dying at 75 Normal Damage Shots. Strategy Spikerocks and Spikeweeds are really effective against these; they kill the Zomboni in one hit. Also, for some reason, Chompers are able to eat Zombonis. However, Zombonis are sometimes stacked, making it expensive to continuously replace them, especially in Survival: Endless. Alternatively, one could use a few Gloom-shrooms lined up next to the Zomboni, or an instant kill (Cherry Bomb, Cob Cannon round, Jalapeno, Squash, Potato Mine, Chomper or Doom-shroom). These zombies have high health and cannot be slowed by Snow Peas and Winter Melons, or be stopped by Butter or the Ice-shroom. The ice trail can't be planted on, but can be eradicated along with the Zomboni with a single Jalapeno. The ice trails also disappear after a certain amount of time has passed. A Zombie Bobsled Team can also appear later on the ice trail if the trail is not melted in time. Use a Jalapeno to melt the trail and prevent the Zombie Bobsled Team from appearing. Zombonis will kill all of your plants in one hit, except the invincible Squash (though said Squash does kill itself along with the Zomboni when it attacks) and the Spikerock, which will take a whopping nine Zombonis before dying. Any Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno that it runs over will detonate, killing the Zomboni in the process. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game Spikeweeds and Spikerock are essential in this level, as they will pop the Zombonis' tires. Potato Mines are good for protecting rows at the beginning, but you will want to build up three Spikeweeds per row as soon as possible and upgrade the front ones into Spikerocks whenever possible. Planting a Peashooter or Repeater for the Pool rows eliminate the average zombies. A helpful plant to bring is the Cattail, as they can kill enough of the Zombonis and Zombie Bobsled Teams. Trivia *For some reason, a Lawn Mower and a Roof Cleaner can kill a Zomboni, despite the Zomboni being more than twice its size. **Similarly, Zombonis can squash plants bigger than themselves, such as the Tall-nut. *A Zomboni stops leaving an ice trail when it reaches the slanted part of the roof. *For some reason, a Chomper can eat a Zomboni. However, if this happens, the Zomboni does not appear in the Chomper's mouth but explodes upon being bitten. The Chomper will also have a regular Zombie arm hanging out of it's mouth. *Sometimes, when it is killed normally (by Spikeweeds/Spikerocks, Squash, etc.), it will flip onto its back, shake, and explode. *The Zomboni gets its name from the Zamboni brand of ice resurfacing machines, which function similarly to the machine the zombie drives. In all versions since the "Game of the Year" version, the description for the Zomboni has been: "Not to be mistaken for a Zamboni'®' brand ice resurfacing machine. Zamboni'®' and the image of the ice resurfacing machine are registered trademarks of Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., and 'Zomboni' is used with permission. For all your non-zombie-related ice resurfacing needs, visit www.zamboni.com!". *The Zomboni is the only zombie that cannot be frozen or paralyzed (besides Pogo Zombies , Dr.Zomboss and Balloon Zombies in the air) by freezing plants or Kernel-pults respectively. However, sometimes, if an Ice-shroom is used when a Zomboni is present, the Zomboni stops making ice. Possibly the ice resurfacer has been frozen solid. *According to the Suburban Almanac, the Zomboni is not a zombie, it's some kind of space ogre riding in a Zomboni. However, the Zomboni's ice resurfacer has a letter Z, which may indicate that he is, in fact, a zombie. **However, this "Z" might also mean "Zomboni", or even "Zamboni". **Or, he may even be a space ogre zombie *When the Zomboni dies, It will create black and blue smoke unlike the Catapult Zombie, which makes black and grey smoke. This may be because of being something that makes ice trails. *If you plant a Spikeweed under two or more Zombonis on the same spot, all the Zombonis that are on the Spikeweed will die. *The Zomboni is the only zombie that has a changing speed through time. When the Zomboni enters the screen, it has the speed of a Flag Zombie. After a while, the Zomboni will have a speed of a normal Zombie. Later on, it will be slower than a Normal zombie. *A hypnotized zombie can actually kill a single Zomboni before it can even pass it without being squashed. This also happens with Catapult Zombies. * Before the Zomboni enters the screen, its vehicle will make the sound of a starting engine. * When a Zomboni is about to explode, and you use an explosive against it, it will just disappear. This also happens to Gargantuars (and Giga Gargantuars) when they die and are about to fall down. * When a Zomboni hits an armed Potato Mine, it will instantly explode instead of shaking before exploding. * It is unknown how a popped tire can make the Zomboni's ice machine explode. **Perhaps it explodes because the Zamboni's engine stops working if it cannot move. * When Dr. Zomboss drops a Zomboni, there will automatically be ice trails on the ninth column. * The Zomboni is seen in the Zombatar tab of the official Plants vs. Zombies website, not riding his Zamboni, and having a purple mustache and beard. ** He is also seen in the Home page. ** In Plants vs Zombies DS, On the main screen the Zomboni is shown not in his Zamboni. * The Zomboni, the Ladder Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), and the Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by itself without eating the plant. * The Zomboni's head seems to be too large for its body. * The Zomboni's attire makes him look like a biker or gang member. * The Zomboni and the Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that ride vehicles. * Zombonies are required to get the achievement, Chill Out for the Jalapeno(s) to kill the Zombie Bobsled Team See Also *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza *Catapult Zombie *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Chomper Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Pool Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki